To Each His Own
by BobWhite
Summary: An undercover agent forgotten about. Six years later a new sting puts Colby & Sum undercover with the same Agent that was forgotten about six years prior. Will she survive? And does she still see herself as an agent? Full Summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more!
1. Make A Move

**Full Summary:**

Six years ago, an agent was sent undercover with an arms group. Now, six years later, she is arrested by the 15th, assisted by the FBI themselves. What happens when an agent recognizes the girl? Will questions be answered? And why was she undercover for so long?

**Make A Move:**

**Six Years Ago, Los Angeles:**

Karsten Shwrell was a rookie straight out of the FBI Academy when she was sent undercover with a dangerous arms dealer and his group. She'd been picked to go undercover because of her background. Karsten had grown up on the streets of Los Angeles, fighting the gangs and even surviving being in a gang herself. She had briefly lived in Dallas, Texas when she was in high school. She'd gotten into being a gang member when she lived in Dallas, with the worst of the worst in Dallas. They were known that the 5th Street Vapthos and they ruled the streets of Dallas. When she'd moved back to Los Angeles, she'd stayed in touch with some of the members, so just in case she ever got into trouble, she could call them and they could help get her out of trouble.

Even when she was in the FBI Academy, she still called some of her old gang members. They knew that she was now a cop and though they didn't trust most cops, they did trust her. They told her that if she ever needed them, that they would be there for her. She made sure that she always kept a phone with their numbers in the contact list and only their numbers. When she was assigned to the field office in Los Angeles right out of the Academy, she told her bosses about her connections in Dallas and how they were all gang members. They told her that she could keep that information to herself but that she would need them if she ever got into trouble while undercover.

She'd gotten the undercover job almost immediately after telling her bosses about her gang past. She was tuff, which meant she could handle herself if anything ever happened. She got her affairs in order, thinking it would only be a few months until she was back with a badge on. She didn't expect it to be nearly six years before that ever happened, but expectations were just those, something you weren't supposed to do when you are an FBI agent. She grabbed her street clothes from her apartment, after putting everything she owned into storage at her folks' place in the garage so no one could steal it and told her landlord that he could rent the place out again, that she was moving.

She kept her gang phone in her front pocket, a jacket on over her tight tank top, her hair pulled up a little like dreads, two 9mm's in holsters on her thighs, gloves to cover her hands, her piercing blue eyes telling people not to fuck with her, and finally with her street boots on, she melded into the streets to become what some would say, a weapons expert. She infiltrated the arms group and worked her way to the heart of the operation. But just as she was about to help the FBI take them down, the operation was called off and she was forgotten about. She kept the persona of Karsten Scholl, weapons expert and badass street ganger.

**Present Time, Toronto:**

Six years later, and Karsten has turned into someone you don't want to mess with. She has hardened her heart to any possibilities of getting out of the group. She has stayed in contact with the Vapthos and even though she is in Toronto with the group, she knows that her former gang has crossed the border to make sure nothing happens to her. The Vapthos were here only contact with the outside world and though those she was undercover with constantly asked her why she was no longer with them, they kept telling her to lie and say that she still was, just that she was trying to get some better connections under her belt.

With the help of the Vapthos, she was able to find out that the FBI was told that she was dead, having buried her nearly two months after she'd gone under. But without a body, they hadn't been able to charge anyone. So, even though Karsten thought she had been forgotten about, in reality, the FBI thought she was dead when she really wasn't. But with the help of the Vapthos, she was able to send them all the information she got on the arms group and they were keeping it safe for her. She knew that she would need it when the group was finally taken down and she knew that her badge would be waiting for her when she got back.

But what bothered her were the rumors that were going around Toronto. Rumors were flying that the FBI was in Toronto, working on a case with the local police. If the Vapthos could get to whatever precinct the FBI was at and let them know that they had someone under with the arms group, then maybe there was a chance that Karsten could get out of this alive. She also knew that if the FBI was here and that if the local cops were investigating the group, then there was a chance that the local cops would try to send someone undercover.

And her hunches were right. The next thing Karsten knows, there is a new buyer in town and a meet is being set up. She hopes that the Vapthos are nearby just in case she has to get out and fast as well as getting her into the hands of safety. But would the FBI believe that she was still on their side after all this time? Or would they think she had turned and become one of the group without hesitation?

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please REVIEW…**_


	2. The Raid

**The Raid:**

**The Warehouse:**

Karsten walked into the main building, her phone in her pocket, a notebook and pen in her hand. She was heading towards Matcos, the Boss of the group. She needed to know who was all going to be at the meet so the others could get somewhere safe just in case something went wrong. In the six years that she had been with the group, Matcos had tried numerous times to get her into his bed and though she teased him on numerous occasions, she knew better and always told him she had a boyfriend that was extremely jealous. She used the Vapthos as her cover of a jealous boyfriend saying that he was leader of the Vapthos. And though they weren't dating, Junior kept up with the lie because he knew if he didn't it would get Karsten killed. As she stopped in front of him, he stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"What can I do for you Karsten?"

"I need to know who is all going to be at the Meet besides me and you. We need to be able to have some of our people in a safe place just in case something goes wrong."

"You were always the one to keep people in safe places. So, besides me and you there will be six guards and four weapons testers. There, you can get the rest of the group to safety. How's that guy of yours doing?"

"He's doing good; they're in town for a few days. They wanted to see me before we headed overseas. Don't worry; they don't trust cops just as much as we don't trust cops. They ain't going to say a word."

"Of course they hate cops, Kar; they're one of Dallas' worst gangs. You think I wouldn't do some homework on the guy dating my lead weapons expert? I want to make sure he's taking good care of you."

"Alright, I'll let him know you approve of him. Anything else I should know about the Meet before I tell the rest of the group to head to the Safe House?"

"Naw, just let them know that if something happens to us, they need to destroy any records about our operation. That clear?"

"Crystal."

I waked away, headed back to the office in the warehouse that I had designated as my room as well. The group stayed in the warehouse more and more these days and even though I knew what I was really doing with the Vapthos was eventually going to get me killed, I kept at it. There was no way they were going to let one of their favorite ex-gang members get killed for doing her job. They had kept her information safe, well as safe as could be with the cops always poking around. They had multiple flash drives designated for the information I sent them to keep safe. It was amazing to be able to get all this information out to a group that had nothing to do with the arms group to begin with.

In the beginning, it was extremely hard to get them the information I picked up, but as the years dragged on, it became increasingly easier. In fact, if the FBI truly was in Toronto then they were watching the borders just in case someone that shouldn't be crossing crosses which means that they knew that the Vapthos were in Toronto as well. With any hopes the FBI would realize the connection and realize that I wasn't dead. But I couldn't worry about that right now. I needed to focus on the Meet that was coming up the next day.

Would I survive this Meet if there were any other undercover officers at the Meet?

**15****th**** District:**

Don and the team had arrived nearly a week ago after being requested by Superintendent Peck to come up and help on an arms case that they were working. Apparently, this group had a connection to Los Angeles and Superintendent Peck had figured they could use the extra help. When they had initially gotten to the 15th, they hadn't been welcomed. Then three days ago word came from the border that a dangerous gang from Texas had crossed the border and was headed for Toronto. They hadn't been armed and after a search of the vehicles, all they found was luggage for what looked like a vacation.

Officer Swarek and Agent Granger were going undercover the next day as potential buyers. If the Meet went well the group would be arrested that night. If not, Swarek and Granger would have to rely on their wits to get them out of something as dangerous as what the leader Matcos could do to them. From what the 15th as well as Don and the team knew, Matcos wasn't above killing cops, something that the FBI had learned early on in their investigation into Matcos. The FBI had sent a rookie agent undercover nearly six years ago because she knew her way around the streets. Two months into the operation they had lost contact with the agent and the investigation had been closed because there was no body to be found.

When Charlie showed up in the Parade Room right as Don got done briefing Swarek and Granger on what they would be doing, he was almost afraid to tell Don what he had found out, almost.

"What have you got Charlie?"

"A possible connection."

"What kind of connection?"

"You remember that rookie agent that was sent undercover about six years ago with Matcos' crew?"

"Yes, she was killed two months into her assignment. What about her?"

"I don't think she was killed. There was a reason the FBI couldn't find a body. She's not dead."

"What are you talking about Charlie?" _Colby asked, he wasn't the only one who was now interested where this conversation was going._

"Before she became an FBI agent, she used to run with the 5th Street Vapthos out of Dallas, Texas, the same group that showed up in Toronto three days ago. The only logical reason they would be here is if they have a contact that they are keeping in touch with. Now, if this young agent wasn't killed and has been passing the information she has been collecting to this gang then it stands to reason that they know about the Meet and they are going to be there when we go in tomorrow. If that is true, then they should be able to point our agent out without any difficulty and we'll know she wasn't killed all those years ago."

"So, you think that she had just been collecting evidence against them all these years and what? She's going to turn on them when we raid the place?" _Det. Barber asked._

"It stands to reason that if she's still alive then she should help us out at the raid. You know, unless they've turned her and she truly is one of them."

"If what you are saying is true, then the FBI should have looked into the allegation that she had been killed a lot more then they did. When I heard about what had happened, the Violent Crimes Unit was just being formed. If she had been one of my agents, I wouldn't have allowed her to go undercover. According to her file, she was only out of the Academy two weeks before they sent her undercover. That isn't enough time to learn the ropes of being undercover for long periods of time. We'll have to play this part by ear. If the 5th Street Vapthos show up tomorrow at the Meet then we know that either they are there to buy guns or your theory is right. Personally I want your theory to be right. Have you got anything else?"

"Not at the moment. Amita and I are backstopping Swarek and Granger's identities at the moment so they'll be ready to use tomorrow and if Matcos decides to do a background check, we can match him at every interval."

"Well that's good to know. Why can't we have this kind of technology up here?" _Oliver asked._

"Because we're the FBI and the only reason we're here is because your Superintendent asked us to be here because she found out we had the case first." _Liz said. Nikki, Ian and her had shown up a little after Charlie had started talking._

"Other than putting these two undercover as potential buyers, what plans do we have if something goes wrong? I personally wouldn't mind being on a rooftop somewhere close just to be on the safe side."

"Of course you wouldn't Ian; you're the sniper in our group. Besides Colby here, you're one of our best shots." _David said walking in. Amita was with him and had some paperwork in her hand._

"Here are your identities, welcome to the arms dealing business gentlemen. Colby you are Yuri Chefchenko and Swarek you are his brother Ivanko Chefchenko. You used to run the black market mostly specializing in grenade launchers, missile launchers and IED's. Your last job was in Afghanistan but you were busted and thrown in Federal Prison for a few years. You worked your magic on a judge and got out two months ago, looking to get back in the swing of things. Colby, you used to have a wife and child until they were killed when your house was blown up shortly after being arrested. And Swarek, you family is in the Witness Protection Program after testifying against you. You're looking for revenge on them and need to get back into the business as soon as possible so that you can track your family down and kill them for testifying against you."

"Damn, you guys came up with all that in less than two hours?" _Gail asked. Everyone was staring at her._

"Yeah well it's pretty easy when the real Chefchenko brothers are living it up in Guantanamo Bay. In truth, they actually killed a bunch of civilians in Turkey using a missile launcher and were arrested when the locals turned on them and nearly beat them to death. Yuri's family is actually dead since he was living in Turkey when he attacked the market and Ivanko doesn't even have a family."

"Huh, see Frank, we need to get some people like them up here and help us out on some cases." _Barber said._

"I'm thinking the same thing. Mind if we borrow the two of you anytime we need to?"

"Only if the FBI doesn't mind & we're already in town for whatever reason, but you guys should really look into getting a math genius from up here to help on any of your cases."

**The Warehouse:**

Karsten had just finished updating Juan, leader of the 5th Street Vapthos of the plan and that she would meet him after the Arms Deal. She told him that he better have a good dinner planner, but he knew that she was just playing the part. Playing boyfriend and girlfriend had kept her alive this long, she just needed to hold out a little longer. She heard a knock on her door and looked up to see Matcos stick his head in.

"Making plans for after the Meet?"

"Yeah, Juan's going to take me out to dinner at a nice place which means it'll mostly be pizza which is fine by me."

"Remind me to meet Juan one of these days. He sounds like a stand up kind of guy, despite his line of work."

"You're dissing his line of work? Look at our line of work; you have no right to diss."

"I know, I was just saying. So everyone know what is going on for tomorrow?"

"Just got hold a meeting and let them know which safe house they are to head to. Are we sure we don't want any more people than we need here."

"We'll be fine. The buyers got busted in Afghanistan after a sting by the military. They bought a judge about two months ago and are looking to get back in the business. I'm going to need you to run deep background on them and let me know what you find. If they are not who they seem to be, we kill them on site; if they are, we get on with the deal."

"No problem; one question?"

"Sure what's up?"

"It has to do with when I joined your group. Two months after I joined to be exact."

"You remembered girl that joined shortly after you did?"

"Yeah, she seemed a little sketchy to me."

"She turned out to be a FED; we found a wire on her so we got rid of her. It was easy actually; we drove her out to the dessert and buried her body where nobody would ever think to look. As far as I know, they never found out where we buried her. Don't worry, if anyone can spot a cop, it'll definitely be you. Hell, you hate cops even more than most of the guys around here. Have your gang show up at the Meet tomorrow. If our prospective buyers think someone else is interested in our goods maybe they'll raise the price."

"Understood, I'll have them here."

Matcos left and I texted Juan, letting him know what Matcos had said. He told me that they would be at the Meet, but they would be bringing their own form of justice, just in case they needed to. Around nine that night, I put my phone down and got some shut eye. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a long day.

**The Meet:**

The members of the group that weren't going to be at the Meet headed out around seven the next morning for the safe house. Juan and the rest of the 5th Street Vapthos showed up at eight with some breakfast for me. They handed me a coffee, exactly the way I liked it and handed over the small bag with my breakfast in it. To continue making sure Matcos thought Juan and I were dating, we kissed and then I dug into my breakfast. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Matcos had seen the kiss and that he was on his way over.

"You must be Juan. And these members must be your gang. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, you too, Kar hasn't told us much about you, just that she's one of your top weapons experts and that she runs background checks on all your potential buyers for you. But you could have at least let her leave the warehouse last night. I wanted some alone time with her."

"She was busy setting things up for the Meet. Your guys' job is to pretend to be potential buyers and make our guys want to pay more. Get what I'm saying?"

"No problem, we can handle that. Right guys?"

"Right."

"Good, Karsten's office is back there, you can hang out till our buyers get here. She can hang with you. We want her out of the way for now, just until the merchandise gets here along with our buyers. The more people in the room, the more potential buyers get antsy."

"Nice again to meet you Mr. Matcos."

"It's just Matcos. My father was Mr, and I'm too young to be a Mr."

"Of course."

Juan and the others followed me to my office and then we just set around.

"So, when is this Meet supposed to go down?"

"Sometime around noon. Matcos wants to unload what we got and get back across the border. He doesn't like hearing that the FBI is in town. And to be quite honest, I can't wait to get back to the states either. Something about living in Toronto feels off. I don't like being here. It's just the feeling I'm getting."

"Too many cops around for your comfort?" _Viktor asked._

"Yes, no offense, but living around you guys when I was younger has always made me wary of cops."

"Hey, it's no joke. When you live around gangs and basically are in a gang, cops make you want to run for high ground and not look back. Let's just get through the Meet and then go out for dinner. How does that sound."

"Good to me, now about my plan."

"Yeah, I was wondering when you were going to get to that part. What exactly is your plan and where do we fit in except for what Matcos said?"

"Two of your guys are going to stay in the office. When Matcos asks me to run the background checks, I'll come back in, run them and then shut my computer. Once my computer is in my bag, one of your boys will put it in his bag and leave with it. Matcos won't know it's my stuff because you brought your own bags. You'll have to let him know that your guy is going to check up on your moms because she has a medical appointment she needs to get to."

"Are you sure they aren't listening in on this conversation?"

"No, they can't. They sent me up prior to the rest of the group getting up here to get things ready and I soundproofed the room, they just don't know that. It was the only way I knew they wouldn't be able to eavesdrop on anything I was saying. And the fact that the only time I contacted you was via text message well they really couldn't do anything about that because I deleted our conversations so they couldn't read them if my phone ever ended up in Matcos' hand."

"Well, aren't you the smart (can't think of another word) one. Remember, we want to get you out of here in one piece. No unnecessary fighting going on."

"Don't worry. The Meet should go as planned."

We stopped talking and I got on my computer to look up a potential escape route. If Matcos ever became interested about what I really did in my 'office' he would kill me. Once an escape route was printed out, I headed to the locker next to the dresser and got ready for the Meet. It was nearing twelve o'clock and I wanted to be ready, no matter what came along. I didn't have a bullet-proof vest so I knew that there was no way I could protect myself if I was shot for some unknown reason.

Juan and I walked out of the office with most of his guys. We stationed ourselves to the left of Matcos who was talking with some of his guys. When I walked up to him and handed him his guns, he nodded and smiled. Something about that smile gave me the goosebumps. It was as if he knew something about this Meet that I didn't know but would find out. I walked back over to Juan and the Vapthos, watching out the corner of my eye to make sure no one went into my office. Matcos' men stayed next to him, though as the potential buyers walked in. I immediately knew that they were undercover cops. No potential buyer of illegally stolen weapons was going to walk in like they owned the place. One of them looked like they had seen action somewhere in the Middle East and though I didn't say anything; I felt their eyes traveling over us as well, probably looking for anyone that might give them away.

Matcos' walked up to them and extended his hand in greeting. They only nodded and said that they needed to get down to business as they had a private jet coming to pick them up in four hours. He understood and asked for their ID's so a proper background check could be done.

"Don't mind if I ask for your ID's do you? I try to be extra careful with potential buyers that I have never met before."

"No problem, we did the same back before we were arrested. Long story, but we paid off a judge about two months ago and he overruled the court's decision. Now here we are."

"Of course I understand. Karsten, you want to take these ID's and make sure they are who they say they are. Juan and his boys can stay out her while you do what your good at."

"No problem Mat," _I said to Matcos, taking the ID's before moving to Juan, _"seen you in a few minutes babe." _I walked off to the office, opening the door and shutting it before I noticed that Juan's men were looking at me strangely. Something was definitely off. _

"Are you two okay?"

"Something feels wrong about this Kar, Juan even said so himself. I don't like how Matcos and his goons were whispering before you guys got out there. We'll have your back, just make sure if you can't get away before something bad goes down to get your butt back in here as quick as you can. That way we can at least keep you safe that way."

"It'll be fine if you just stick to the plan." _I said finishing with the background check. I noticed that someone was backstopping the ID's as I ran them and said nothing so that I didn't have to explain myself to anyone later on. Before leaving the room, I shut my computer, placed it in its bag and handed it to Viktor who put it in his bag and we left the office together. I headed back to Matcos and he headed out of the warehouse._

"Where's he headed?" _Matcos asked me but Juan spoke up instead._

"He has to pick up my mom, she has a medical appointment and since I was going to be here, she agreed to be taken by Viktor. What, you didn't think Karsten was the only reason we were up here did you? We had some personal reasons for coming up as well."

"I see, well just let me remember to thank your mother for allowing you to be here. Karsten, you got those background checks?"

"Yeah, they checked out. They are who they say they are."

"Hmm, I was hoping you weren't going to say that."

"What are you talking about Mat?"

"Look, if this buy is going to happen, we really do need to catch our plane out of the country. The FED's and Interpol can't know we've been let out or they'll move my family and I won't have a chance to get my revenge." _Ivanko said._

"Shut up boy, we know you really ain't Ivanko. And you're not Yuri."

"Who says we ain't who we are?" _Yuri asked._

"Do you honestly think that I haven't already met the Chefchenko brothers? We met on a job a few years back, before Karsten entered our little group of members. This Meet is over. Take her weapons from her and kill them all."

"Mat, what are you doing? You killed that FED six years ago. You told me yourself that you did. I am not a FED nor have I ever been."

"Don't try and play dumb, we've been watching what you've been doing these past few weeks and I've been paying extra attention to what you've been doing. I ain't stupid. Kill her and kill them all. Let's go, we need to get out of here before the rest of the cops show up and find all the merchandise."

Matcos turned to leave but before he could go anywhere, I had pulled out one of my 9mm's and fired at him. Juan, his boys and I were crouched down behind some boxes of guns and the two potential buyers had crouched down behind their car. Everyone was firing at once. Matcos was only grazed by my bullet but it was enough to piss him off.

**Shootout:**

As soon as the guns started going off, the rest of the 15th and the FED's fell into the warehouse, trying to get their men out of harm's way. Juan grabbed my arm and pushed me behind the others and back towards the office. If we could make it there without getting shot at, we had a chance of getting out of this alive. We made a run for it right as a black SUV came to a halt minutes away from our position. A stray shot coming from Matcos and his men found its mark and I hit the ground, a scream escaping from my lips. Juan bent down and grabbed my arm, pulling me up as we finally made it to the office. Georgie, the only other female to ever have been a part of the Vapthos was on the ground; well at least she was under the window which had been broken due to some stray bullets. Juan put me next to Georgie and I made sure that I could still shoot as we made sure nobody came through the door.

Georgie made sure that nothing came through the window as she kept firing from her spot. She would pop up and down, shooting wildly out the window until Juan told her to stop firing back; he didn't want any of to get killed for no reason. We all hoped that Viktor had at least made it out alive, before any of Matcos' men found him. If he had made it into the hands of the cops then he would be safe for the time being. Juan looked at me to see where I had been hit, but in the mess of things the shooting stopped. We all looked at the door, though I was little more slow than the rest. We waited to see who would come through, all of our guns trained on the door.

When the footfalls stopped right outside, we held our breath. The door knob was turned and then the door was pushed open, cops peered around the doorframe to see who was inside. I was surprised to see the two potential buyers among the cops. My arm was the first to fall and Juan noticed. He dropped his gun telling the others to do the same. But they made no effort to get up. Juan turned towards me, his hand going for my neck to search for a pulse. My arm had dropped too fast for his liking and he needed to know that I wasn't dead. Georgie grabbed my arm, moving me forward, to see where I had been hit.

It was the scene in front of them that had the FED's and members of the 15th stopping. The gang that was so violent in Dallas was trying to see if one of their own had been killed, they didn't even care that there were cops pointing guns at them. Colby made the first move, heading straight for me and asking the others to get the medics. Juan stayed by my side and refused to let him touch me.

"I need to see where she is injured. I'm a cop."

"We care about her; we're not going to see her get taken away and charged with something she had no control over."

"You're a member of the 5th Street Vapthos out of Dallas aren't you?"

"I'm the leader. Karsten and I pretended to be dating so that Matcos couldn't have his way with her. Turned out to be a good thing. That guy you saw leave, Viktor, he was supposed to head straight for the 15th, get her laptop to you guys if anything happened to us."

"What on the laptop?"

"Nothing much at the moment, but it's the only thing that the flash-drives we have will work with. I'm sensing that you're not just a cop. You're a FED aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Karsten is also FBI; you guys thought she was dead and never even looked for a body. She's been under this whole time. When you forgot about her, she started sending us the information she was collecting and we kept it safe for her on flash-drives. We labeled them 'Fights' just in case anyone ever got curious as to what they are. In the six years she's been under, they never figured out that she was a cop. I have no idea what made them start figuring out who she really was, there's no telling how they found out."

"Possibly when the rumors of our arrival started going around. They probably watched how she reacted to hearing that we were in town and then put two and two together. Let the medics take her to the hospital and you can ride with her."  
"No problem, just make sure we get immunity for what we did up here and we'll tell you everything we know about the operation."

"Can't promise immunity, but we'll do our best."

With that, the medics moved next to me and started assessing my injuries. I was barely conscious but Juan never left my side. He had the others go with the cops, but he stayed by my side the whole time. Will Karsten make it to the hospital? And where was she hit by the bullet? Will she be able to go back to a normal life as an FBI agent after so many years of being undercover?

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please REVEW…**_


End file.
